Anything is possible
by TheFandomGirlEve
Summary: Non-apocalypse AU. Beth is in her Senior Year at High school with friends Molly&Luke and her boyfriend Jimmy. Everything changes one Friday night when she meets a stranger. (slow build up to Deryl but will be rated M in the future, and will be fairly long) Please know that I don't own anything to do with the Walking Dead. I am just a huge fan and I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Only five more days. five more days until I can have a well deserved break. Beth kept repeating these words in her head. In five days time, it was her school's Christmas break and she just couldn't wait. After seven weeks of nothing but hard work, she couldn't wait to just relax, be with family and have fun.

It was nearing lunch for Beth and her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. She was starving as she was in such a rush to get to school. Her stupid alarm clock had broken and she forgot to ask her father to wake her up.

When the bell finally rang, Beth jumped from her seat and rushed out of the classroom to meet her best friend Molly. Beth and Molly were completely different to one another but their differences made them so close! Beth was a very quiet, country girl with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, whilst Molly was quite the opposite. She was a chatty girl, originally from New York with Auburn hair and hazel eyes. Not only were they physically different, they were very different in personality. Beth loved to read a good book, hang out in the country side and try her hardest with her grades. Molly wasn't dumb, quite the opposite in fact, but she didn't really need to try and she loved to go to a party. But their preferences didn't matter to them. They were best friends and had been since they first met.

Beth found Molly up against her locker, talking to their other friend, Luke. He was a sweet boy and a very talented Baseball player. They both met Luke when he got his sweater jammed in his locker and he couldn't get it out! People in the corridor were laughing at him, but Beth and Molly knew that he needed help. Yes they had to stifle their laughs, but they still helped him. He thanked them for helping him and since then, they all became great friends.

"Hey Beth! How's it going?" Molly saw Beth coming towards her so she turned around to give her a huge hug.

"Hey Molly, Luke, I'm fine thanks. Any of you two seen Jimmy?" Beth needed to find Jimmy because he left his History book at hers when he came round to work on Sunday afternoon. Jimmy and Beth have been going out for a few months now and had been friends for quite a while before anything happened. But they soon began to become close and well, things just went on from there.

All of a sudden, two giant arms were wrapped around Beth's tiny body. Beth squealed from the sudden movement, but knew straight away it was Jimmy. She turned around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, whilst Luke and Molly made gagging noises in the background.

"Guys, go get a room, I'm about to eat lunch man, don't put me off!" Molly elbowed Luke in the chest for saying that but she too couldn't help but laugh along with him.

As soon as Luke even mentioned the word "food", Beth's stomach rumbled, reminding her that she was in fact starving. She started to walk off the cafeteria with Jimmy's arm snaked around her shoulders. Molly and Luke closely followed behind, still giggling like young school children. Beth couldn't help but laugh a little, she just couldn't get annoyed at those two.

Once Beth had grabbed some food, she sat down on an empty table by the huge windows. This was her favourite spot because she could see exactly what was happening outside, but today wasn't a great day for the outside because it was all frosty and she couldn't see a lot. Jimmy followed shortly and plonked himself next to Beth, then they were finally joined by Luke and Molly. Beth started eating her pasta right away and her stomach made a noise of satisfaction. Looking up from her food, she saw Luke wasn't eating.

"What's up Luke?" Beth was curious to know why he wasn't eating, he was usually the one to finish his food first. Everybody stopped eating and looked straight at Luke. He had the biggest grin on his face. That made Beth feel better in a way, but she was still curious to know why he was smiling so widely!

"Come on man, spit it out, why so dapper?" Even Jimmy wanted to know what was happening.

"Okay, since Christmas is coming up, I got us all an early Christmas present! This Friday night, we are going to the 'Strange Wolf'!" Luke was by now smiling so widely, Beth wondered if his face was going to stay like that. However, Jimmy, Molly and Beth all just glanced at each other. What on earth was the 'Strange Wolf'? She had never heard of it.

"Sorry to burst your bubble man, but what exactly is the 'Strange Wolf'?" Even Jimmy hadn't heard of it.

"You mean, none of you know this place? Come on guys! It's like the coolest night club right now! Man, I can't believe none of you have heard of it!" Luke was still grinning, but he sounded so shocked when he knew that none of them had heard of this place.

Again, Beth, Molly and Jimmy looked at each other with a confused expression. They were all thinking the same thing, but it seemed that only Beth would point out the obvious.

"That's really cool Luke, but we're all only 17! There is no way we could get into this place." Jimmy and Molly nodded in agreement with Beth.

"Oh, I forgot to add, I've got a friend called Tony, he owed me a favour and well, let's just say, we'll easily get into the club on Friday night. Your fake ID will be with you by Thursday and this guy is a pro. He'll make them look so real, nobody will give you guys a second glance!"

"Man that's so cool! You're the best." Jimmy's face was smiling as wide as Luke's had been earlier. Beth could easily tell that he was excited about this. Glancing towards Molly, she too was smiling away. Beth on the other felt unsure. This was illegal in many different ways. She had never done anything like this before. In fact, she had never done anything illegal!

Molly had managed to see the worried expression on Beth's face. Even Molly knew that this was way beyond something that Beth would have been comfortable with, but Molly knew that she wanted Beth to be there with her and the guys. It wouldn't be the same without her.

"Hey Beth, this is going to be great isn't it?" Beth looked up to see Molly smiling kindly at her and Beth couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm not sure you know. What if we get caught or somethin'? My daddy would kill me" Beth cared so much about her daddy. Other than Maggie, he was more or less the only family she had left. Her mother died a few years ago from cancer, and her daddy never fully recovered from the heartache it caused. Maggie on the other hand was her half-sister. Same dads, but Maggie's mom left her soon after Maggie was born and left her with her daddy. She couldn't let him down, but what if they didn't get caught?

"Beth, come on! We'll have a great time. We wont get caught. If Luke says that Tony is a pro, then we have just gotta believe him." Jimmy was now looking her right in the eye, with a smile on his face. Beth smiled back and simply nodded her head. Jimmy's smile grew and he kissed her on the forehead, all whilst Luke and Molly gagged again in the background.

"Really guys, it was just the forehead!" Beth was laughing at their immatureness, but carries on with her lunch until the bell rings again for class.


	2. Chapter 2

When last period had finally ended, Beth left Chemistry and went straight home. She decided that she had too much work to do and couldn't afford to hang back with her friends like she usually does. She also needed to think of an excuse to tell her dad as to why she wont be in on Friday night.

The drive back home is quite long for her, Beth lives in a beautiful farm house with her Father and Maggie. She did love it there, but wished that it was a little closer to the city, just so that she could see her friends more often, but this place had always been her home, and it would be hard to leave from it.

It wasn't the best drive home tonight for Beth, the roads were a little icy and this made her nervous. She had only just got her drivers license and her car wasn't exactly the best (and newest) model in the world. It was a good 20 years old. But it was a car nonetheless and it is always a lot quicker to get home that way.

Driving up the long drive towards her home, she noticed that her daddy was tending to the horses and Maggie would still be at work at this time, so she retrieved her keys from her satchel and unlocked the front door. Wanting to be extra nice to her daddy, so that she could go out on Friday night, she made him a cup of red-bush tea – his favorite. Whilst the kettle was boiling, her cell phone vibrated in her long pocket. Looking at the caller ID, she saw that Molly was calling her. She wasn't surprised. Molly always like to know what's happening in people's life's.

"Hey Molly, what's up?" Beth already knew why she was calling, but let Molly explain anyway.

"Beth, is everything okay? We couldn't find you after last period." Molly did genuinely sound worried on the other end of the phone. This made Beth smile down the phone.

"Mol, everything is fine. I just needed to get home quickly tonight. I just have a lot of work to do, but I should have told one of you guys. I'm sorry for not waiting." A sigh of relief was heard down the phone.

"Okay then Beth, but just don't worry me like that! Oh and I had the greatest idea come to my mind today in Calculus. Friday, after school, you come to mine and you can tell your dad that you're staying over mine! That'll be true of course, but he doesn't need to know that you'll also be going out that night. What do you say Beth?"

All of a sudden, Beth felt a little bit sick. She would have to lie to her daddy even more tonight. She still wasn't completely happy about the idea of this Friday night anyway.

"Er Beth... you still there?" Beth realized she stopped talking for a few moments, and hearing Molly's voice made her jump a little.

"You know Mol, I'm really not sure. I've never done anything like this before, and I know for a fact that daddy won't be happy if he found out what we are doing."

"Beth, please? My parents won't be here either, so if anything did happ-" Beth snapped awake when she heard that Molly's parents wont be there that night. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Molly, you didn't say your parents wouldn't be there! Is that really safe? Where will they be?" Beth started to panic a little down the phone. Her heart was racing a little.

"Oh well I thought you would be okay with that, they'll be in New York this weekend to visit my grandparents. Beth, it would be better that they aren't in the house. If anything did happen to us – which won't by the way, they won't be there to know! Come on Beth, please?"

Beth did realise what Molly was going on about. And it was just one night, and she knew she wouldn't do anything like this again. And really, what's the worse that could happen? Beth was a sensible girl. She knew that she wouldn't let things get out of hand.

"Fine Molly, I'll come. But you have to promise that you won't go too crazy or anything!" She still felt completely unsure about all of this, but knew it would make her friends happy. Plus Luke had personally made sure that they all get some ID so that they could get in. Beth heard a squeal at the end of the phone. Molly was incredibly happy that she had managed to persuade Beth to come.

"Beth, I love you girl! Right okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love ya!" And with that, Molly had hung up on Beth. She couldn't help but grin at her phone. With that, she heard her daddy come in from the kitchen door, she turned around to smile at him.

"And why are we looking so happy then Bethy?" Hershel was a very kind and loving father to Beth and Maggie. Beth was a complete daddy's girl and she loved him to bits and so she gave him a huge hug.

"I'm just happy that it's the final week of school until the Christmas Break. Here, I made you a cup of tea." Beth released Hershel from her clutches and walked to the counter to give him his tea.

"Well, you've been working very hard, I'm glad that you'll be getting a break" Beth nodded to her dad's response. Hershel noticed that that Beth was being very fidgety and knew that something was up with her.

"Alright Bethy, is there something you want to tell me? You know I'm all ears for you." Beth looked up to her dad giving her a sympathetic and kind smile. She knew that what she was about to say now was a lie and going against her fathers trust. But she really was excited about this Friday and she did really want to go.

With one deep breath she replied to Hershel "Is it okay if I go to Molly's house on Friday night? We've not stayed over in ages and it's the final day of school. Please?"

Hershel just chuckled at Beth and answered "Beth, of course you can stay over! Deary me, I thought you were going to say something drastic and life changing! You had me worried darling".

Beth had to laugh back. Of course she knew that he would let her stay over. Hershel trusts Beth so much. She knew that. She knew that he was betraying this trust though. But once he said that she could go, she left her seat, gave him another big hug and left to her room.

When she arrived in her room, she crashed on her bed, exhausted, but she knew she had some work to do before she could relax. She knew that this was going to be a very long week.

Tuesday and Wednesday seemed to go very slowly. It was now Thursday, the day that the whole plan would start. When the bell rang for lunch, she walked out of Calculus with Jimmy and met Luke and Molly at the usual place by the green lockers. Any moment now, she would be receiving the fake ID that will take her into the night club on Friday night. She was nervous, but also very excited. They all walked down to the cafeteria, grabbed their lunch and sat in their usual spot by the windows. Once everyone had sat, Luke cleared his throat, as if to give an important and lengthy speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you with your ID. Mr James McCune, Miss Molly Brice and Miss Elizabeth Greene."

Beth was handed her ID card and now became very excited. Everything was correct, just her date of birth was changed to make her become 21. Everyone around her seemed very pleased and just as excited as she was.

"Thanks Luke, they look just like the real thing!" Jimmy was clearly very excited about it all and now even Beth had to admit, she too was incredibly happy to be going. Tomorrow night was going to be amazing. She could feel it.

* * *

**AN: Hey there guys! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! I know we haven't met Daryl yet, but he will be coming soon, don't you worry! I would be so grateful if you would leave me a review, a follow or favorite this story! Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up in the next few days (if you're very lucky, it may upload tonight or tomorrow!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Beth woke up with a start. She looked at her cell phone to see it was only 2:00am. This wasn't good. She was having her nightmares again! She hadn't had a nightmare since her mother died, which was almost 5 years ago. So why now?

With a groan, she decided to go to the bathroom to get a glass of water. She had to tip-toe pass her daddy's room to get there, and with creaky wooden floors, it wasn't easy to do it in silence. Locking herself in the bathroom, she turned to the mirror that was hanging above the sink. She looked terrible. More pale than usual and black, heavy bags under her eyes. She defiantly needed more sleep. Luckily, she realised that today was the last day until Christmas break. The day she would break Hershel's trust.

With a sigh, she drank her glass of water and left the bathroom. Creeping along the floorboards, she came to a stop. She had heard a door slowing creak open, and so she turned around to face Maggie. A look of concern fell upon Maggie's face when she saw Beth. Slowly, Maggie made her way to join Beth and she followed her into her room. Closing the door behind her, Beth sat down on her bed and looked at Maggie, who was standing by her wardrobe.

"Are you alright Beth? It's not like you to be up at this time" Maggie was smiling at the second half of the sentence and Beth couldn't help but to smile with her.

"Everything is fine Mags, I promise. I just had a bad dream, probably from all the stress of school and all that." Beth gave Maggie a reassuring smile to show that everything really was fine and she didn't have any problems.

"Well if you're sure Beth, I'm always here if you need me remember." And with that, Maggie left Beth's room and shut the door behind her. As soon as Maggie left her room, she flopped on her bed and shut her eyes, realising that she would have to wake up again a few hours.

A knock on the door gave Beth the signal that she needed to wake up. She really did need to get her alarm clock fixed she thought to herself. Once she was out of bed, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs to join Maggie in the kitchen. Maggie greeted her with a smile and gave Beth a slice of toast spread with butter. Beth sat down on the kitchen counter, eating away at the slice of toast, with tonight rushing through her mind! She was incredibly excited now, her nerves had been pushed to the very back of her mind.

Beth felt a nudge from Maggie, and she realised that she was going to be late if she didn't start moving soon. She rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then she ran to find Hershel to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and finally the same thing to Maggie. Before any of them could say a word, she raced out of the house and got into her car. She just couldn't wait to see everyone and discuss tonight!

Friday managed to fly by! It was the last few minutes of last period and she was grinning wildly at Molly in Biology. Before she would go to Molly's, she was going to drive home to pack a sleeping bag and to get some spare clothes. As soon as the bell went, the whole classed roared with happiness, two weeks of relaxation was calling their name. Beth rushed over to Molly and dragged her along the corridors to get home. She wanted to get her things ready before Hershel came home, she didn't want him to see her other wise she might feel guilty for lying to him.

"Just think Beth, in a few hours, we'll be dancing and drinking away at The Strange Wolf. This is just so crazy, don't ya think?"

"I know Molly, but could you just please keep on the road, I want to actually be alive when we get there!" With a giggle, Molly looked back at the road and Beth looked out of the window, just waiting to go out. She had never done anything like this and now she was completely excited. She just couldn't wait.

Leaving Molly to wait in the car, she quickly ran to retrieve her clothes. She had already decided that she would go casual, but not too casual to think that she was under age. She picked up her favourite dark blue skinny jeans, her black lacy top and her black heels (being only 5ft5, she needed a little height she thought). Her navy purse was already packed with a mirror, brush and money for a drink or two. She didn't want to drink too much because the first time she drank alcohol, she was almost sick.

Beth didn't own a single item of make up because she didn't really think it suited her. She had no idea how to even apply mascara and she hated the feeling of lipstick on her lips. It felt too hard and it tasted funny in her opinion. Molly though had other ideas in her mind, Beth knew that she was going to get a serious make over from Molly tonight. The idea made her feel nervous, but she had to trust Molly.

Leaving a quick note for Hershel telling him that she'll keep her cell on her at all times and that she loves him and Maggie, she ran back towards Molly and so Molly drove off back to her house.

"Come on Beth, show me what you're wearing then!" Beth opened her rucksack and showed Molly her wardrobe for the night. "Oooh very nice! Sophisticated yet casual, I like it! But now, I must show you what I'll be modelling tonight. Wait one second!" Molly rushed off to her wardrobe, whilst Beth followed behind, giggling at Molly's excitement.

A few moments later, Molly emerged from her room with this very small black dress. Beth didn't exactly know what to say. It was very different as to what she was wearing. In Molly's hand was also some very high stilettos. Seeing them made Beth laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Beth?" Molly sounded worried and also a little offended when Beth started to laugh.

"It's just that I thought I could grow a few inches with these heels, but seeing your shoes, I'm still going to be just as tiny!" Beth was still laughing and Molly couldn't help but to join in.

"But you'll look just as beautiful Beth! You always do, with a little bit of make up, you'll easily get into the club, and talking of make overs, let us begin..." With an almost evil grin, Molly grabbed Beth's hand and lead her to her dressing table. "Madame Greene, what shall we do to you today... ah yes, I completely agree dear... yes yes! Okay let us begin". Beth and Molly kept laughing but Beth started to feel a little nervous, she hoped Molly was careful...

"Molly, just remember to be careful, okay? I would like my face and hair to go back to normal afterwards you know! Can't look too suspicious".

"Beth, you can trust me honey! I do this to my sister all the time! Now stay still whilst I straighten your curly wurly hair!"

Beth's hair was beautifully long and curly, she tried to straighten it once, but she failed miserably. It just wouldn't go straight. She would be in total shock if Molly could do it, but then again, she didn't doubt Molly and her make over skills, she did seem to know what she was doing.

"Could you stop moving Beth? Look I'm almost completely done with your make over, just the last bit of eye shadow... and done! My oh my Beth, you look absolutely beautiful! Gosh, I'm such a genius."

Looking the mirror, Beth didn't recognise herself. He curly hair was now completely straight and it seemed a lot longer! It went all the way down to the middle of her back. Her lips were a bright red (even though the lipstick was already annoying her), her lashes were long, black and curled and her eye shadow was a mysterious green colour. Her bright blue eyes looked so defined. She had to admit, Molly had done a fantastic job.

"Molly... I don't know what to say... I look so, grown up! Just wow Molly, you did an amazing job. Thank you so much!" By now, Molly was blushing a deep pink. Beth knew that she was very proud of what she did and she deserved to be proud too!

"You're very welcome, now go get dressed whilst I go and sort myself out, I wont take long, only about five minutes, just head on downstairs once you're dressed and go watch the t.v or something. I'll be down soon."

With that, Beth walked downstairs and plonked herself on the couch. Only three minutes had passed and she heard the front door bell go off.

"Beth, will you answer that please?" Molly shouted from her room. Moving from the couch, she went to open the door.

**AN: Hey guys! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review/follow/fav this story please! I love you all so much, just as much as I love writing this story. The next chapter will be up within the next few days (Thursday at the latest, I promise!) Thanks guys :P**


End file.
